


Tamed

by Sleepi22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg?, My First Fanfic, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, Porn..... With a plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, alternative universe, stubborn eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepi22/pseuds/Sleepi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loathes alphas with all his heart and refuses to let his omega succumb to being mated to any, but what happens when the one thing he loathes turns into the one thing he lusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okai first things first let me apologize about any mistakes I might've made, this is my first time writing a AU and a yaoi omegaverse at that so please don't judge me harshly (/-\\) but if I made any really terrible mistakes please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it ASAP.  
> So um yea if you don't end up hating it please read on, comment if you want more, and vote ;-;  
> PS. Ik I don't say where they're going but I will in the next chapter

Heat and Alphas 

The two thing I hate about being a omega.

If you don't have a alpha to subdue the heat it's a pain in the ass.

The craving of sex creeps over your senses and tries to suggest that sex is fine with anyone.

It's almost impossible to not bend to its will.

Almost, I'm one of the few who doesn't have alpha and doesn't want one.

I've been doing a damn good job so far and I intend to keep it up.

Long as I have my suppressants to mask my smell I'm in the clear. 

Least that's what I thought.....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I'm as average as any other person, I wake up when the alarm rang at 7am, washed up, ate, took suppressants, and got ready to go to Attack on Titan University. 

I met with friends on weekends, talked about random nonsense, and worked at a bookstore when I wasn't at school. 

My life wasn't the best but it was stable. 

"Hey Eren, how long are you intending to just stand there?" Armin's voice said snapping out of my hypnosis.

'What was I even staring at?' 

Moving away from the spot I once held I started to walk back to my small group of curious friends. 

"Eren are you okay? You face seems a little flushed." Mikasa said with a voice of motherly concern. 

'Am I okay?' I don't even know what just happened 

"Uh yea, just this suns heat is getting you know it's getting to me." I said making sure my voice covered my nervousness. 

It must have because she drops it and puts her hand back in Armin's. 

They've been mates for over 3 years now and are as happy as ever, I can still recall the day they found out. 

Mikasa was walking back home with me from the store bag of apples in one hand pie crust in the other.

She was suppose to make an apple pie that day but we didn't exactly get to make it cause halfway home she stopped in mid step and said "It's him" and that's how they met. 

He wasn't anything special, but he did care for her with all his heart, I was happy for her, she deserved this after all she been through with her family's death and all.

She had something I would never have, but I'm okay with that long as she's happy.

"Eren you sure you good, I mean if you in heat I got someone I can hook you up with" Hange said with a smirk.

She can not be serious 

I look at her, she is.

"No, I'm good honestly guys" I try not to sound as irritated as I truly am.

I mean I know they care for me but their love can be overbearing sometimes. 

"Damn how long till we get there, I mean for all this I could've thrown on some music and had a drink at home." Hange burst out in the awkward silent air. 

This one outburst causes all of us to laugh and Petra to grab her best friend arm and tug her forward.

"We're here, Hange so stop your bitching."

I let out a sigh of relief, I don't know how much more abuse my feet could take.

"Well guys are you ready to shake it till you break it!?" Hange ask excitedly 

I open my mouth to tell her that I already broke but stop mid sentence because all a sudden I'm hit with the most intoxicating scent I've ever smelt.

He's here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hates Alphas with his whole being but what happens when what he hates turns into what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter I tried very hard (;-;) But yea read on and comment and give kudos if you want more ^~^  
> **** Oh yea if you see a * that means it's Eren's thought  
> Example: *blah blah blah*

As my feet take off running into the club and the voices of the people yelling my name fade in the back with the booming music, my mind begins to reel.

I don't need a mate, so why in damn tarnation do I have one.

I mean I knew I had one but, I never thought I'd meet them, that's a rarity all in its self.

"Eren where are you going!?" 

"Why are you running!?"

Mikasa and Hanje voices force their way through the music and find there way to my ears. 

Should I keep running or stop and explain.

I end up doing the latter and against my own will.

"They're", now inside the club and their scent is much more stronger than it was outside, even with the smell of alcohol and sweat in the air the only thing I smell is a sweet, musky scent. 

It was so intoxicating, I couldn't get enough of it. 

I was drowning in bliss 

"Eren are you okay!?" Mikasa voice asked with worry and concern.

Somehow they were able to keep up with me in the labyrinth unlike Petra and Armin.

"I'm f-" the word fine doesn't even get a chance to make its way out of my mouth, because of Hanje.

"They're here aren't they!!! I can't wait to see who it is, you know I've been waiting for this moment for a whilllllllle!!" She says bubbling with to much excitement.

I'd give her a smart remark any other time but the close vicinity of the smell is so strong that it takes all my strength just to stand.

Mikasa must notice this cause she moves so I can use her as support.

"Eren, is that really what's happening, are they here?" Mikasa voice that was once troubled was now nothing but anxious 

I give a weak nod, not trusting my voice.

*Sweet baby carrots is this what Mikasa went through when she found Armin? If so how did she even keep her cool and hold in her urges?*

The powerful scent sends pleasurable sensations down to my lower region and makes my head feel fuzzy.

"Hey you!!! Get away from my mate!" 

As the rich sound of the voice sends chills down my spine I notice that Mikasa body that once held mine disappeared and been replaced with a masculine frame. 

My head snaps up to look at the owner of the body and by some miracle I don't faint.

Not only is my mate a he but he's a attractive he with big blue daring eyes, a frame so firm and perfectly fit, the only possibly cute thing about him would be that he's a little shorter than me.

Other than that this black haired raven is hot.

"Levi is that you!? Oh shit it is!!!" Says a ecstatic Hanje, at this point she's about to burst.

The only reply Levi gives her is a possessive growl that hums through my body and the breathy word mine whispered in my ear.

Mine, this one syllable dances circles around my head and causes me to pull away from the stranger called Levi.

'I don't want nor need a mate'

I need to tell him this but I can't seem to get the words out and my body isn't exactly agreeing with my mind.

It doesn't take a smart person to tell that my suppressants are wearing off and by look in his eyes he could tell. 

*I need to end this quick or else I'm going to be in trouble*

So with a deep breath and a will like no other I force the forbidden words I don't want a mate out of my bitter tasting mouth and make myself walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a while no one follows me and I take it as a sign that everyone is left in shock.

I mean not many have the strength to do what I just did without crumbling, but by outstanding willpower I did it. 

"Wait a second, stop running, I know you hear me brat."

My feet take off running to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I run through the maze of dancing people gyrating to the beat of the music till I'm outside, and am no longer being ambushed by my ma.... 'His' smell.

*Lawl of all the people it could've been why did it have to be someone attractive like him*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As my journey back home comes closer to an end I begin to get more and more suspicious of "him" 

I mean what kind of mate gets all possessive and then let's you leave them.

It's not like I'm sad or disappointed.... Okay maybe I'm a little dejected but who wouldn't be. 

'I mean he seemed into me.......right?'

By the time I'm near home I'm so caught up in my feels that I don't even realize somebody calling me till they go to grab me.

"Hey, why didn't you stop?"

*Shit*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi follows Eren and confronts him on his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy I'm so happy you guys are actually enjoying my story c: Um yea lol please enjoy ^~^ 
> 
> *****WARNING***** The next chapter is gonna get smutty and dirty c; look forward to it

How the hell was he able to follow me without me noticing!?

This one thought puzzles me for a second but I quickly solve it.

Hanje, she's like a mad scientist that works at this big corporation.

"I'll repeat the question one more time, why the fuck did you number one run away and number two reject me?" 

I stare for a moment in awe at the man before me and then answer.

"Actually you asked one question and aren't I allowed to do that?"

My remark must not be what he wants to hear cause he gives me a very hard no.

This makes me smile just a little 

*So he does like me*

"Brat, are you listening to me?"

Wait who the hell is he calling brat!?

The smile that was recently on my face disappears completely and  
without thinking I walk up to him and ask him just who he is calling a brat. 

"If anyone's a brat it's you."

He takes up the challenge and makes the space between us even smaller.

"You are mine, therefore I have a right to call you what I want, think of it as a nickname and the next time you come at my height I'll make your pretty little lips moan in pain and pleasure.

Is this heffa serious!? 

He must be because his face showed no sign of him joking in fact his face showed that he actually thought what he said was right.

Lawl why'd I get a mate like him?

Wait he's not my mate he's a stranger that has nothing to do with me....... right? 

"Eren! If you don't answer me before I count to 10 I'm going to bend you over and fuck you silly until you can't walk for the whole 7 days in a week."

Wait what!? 

It takes a minute to completely process what he says but when I do I'm broken between anger and happiness.

It's like that song, "My mind is telling me no but my body is lusting and telling me that I need to be crippled for a week.

"Times up, do you have have a answer?"

*Shit, wait maybe if I play dumb he'll let it go.*

"What was the question again?" 

*God I hope this works*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a while he doesn't say anything and then I think I see the slightest smirk on his. 

Damn, it wasn't a full smile but it was enough to almost make my heart commit suicide.

"Is this your house?" 

His voice seems more husky than what it was before and sends tingles throughout my body.

"Yeah" 

The word comes out lechery and sounds nothing like me.

*What is going on?* 

The thought is hazy and feels unimportant.

Then it clicks.

My suppressants have worn off.

"Come on then I'm going to show you that I'm not one to be played a fool of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been followed and cornered read to see what happens next

**** WARNING****   
This chapter includes smut so yea um you've been warned ._.

 

Everything seems to move in slow motion as my feet begin to walk up the stairs and my hand goes to grab my keys out of my back pocket. 

I begin to contemplate if this is the right decision with little rationality I have left but apparently it's not enough cause my hand moves toward the door on its own accord.

*I really need to get inside quickly*

I feel my legs begin to shake and all my nerves tingle, at this point I know what's going to happen next so it's no surprise when I'm on my knees and a loud moan is escaping my mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I attempt to stand back up on my bambi legs I realize something important.

My keys are still on the ground, I forgot to grab them when I stood up. 

'You cannot be serious.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare at the metal figures lying on the ground and then look back at my so called mate. 

He's smirking again and unlike before it makes me mad.

What the fuck, is this jerk seriously gonna stand there and watch me struggle. 

The fact that he doesn't make even the slightest move somehow makes me boiling mad and along with the steam without fail a tear falls out of my eye.

I always cry out of anger, it's a bad habit that needs to be broken, it's been stuck to me ever since my mother was murdered. 

But apparently that does the trick though because within a flash he's got my keys in his hand, the door is open, and I'm being carried bridal style through the threshold. 

"Which one is your room?"

*Damnit, I don't want this but my body is craving to be ravished by this guy, but he's a alpha..... I don't want this from a alpha... do I?*

Throughout this mental breakdown of mine I don't realize that he's found my room on his own until I'm flung on my bed.

"Nice room you got here, the size of the bed is just perfect for what I have instored for you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I try to crawl away but don't get very far before he pulls me into his lap.

*WHAT THE FLUFF IS POKING MY BACK!!? IT BEST NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!*

Even though I think this I find myself getting hard myself and begin to feel throbs of pain in my crotch. 

He must notice because his hand moves to pull my pants and boxers slowly off at the same time exposing my erection. 

I don't even the strength to fight back.

"Wow you must want me pretty damn bad to be like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My mind at this point is utter mush and is just craving to be touched by him, but like the incident outside he does nothing.

If he thinks I'm going to cry again he's got another thing coming I refuse to cry again.

But I really wanna be touched.

Damnit

It's at that moment I make a decision to do the one thing I hate doing.

I beg, begging makes me feel like I'm weak and like a omega but at this point I don't even care.

"Please stop teasing me Levi, I'm pretty sure you can see how badly I want you and I know you want me just as badly."

Me saying this must turn on a switch because he starts to slowly stroke my hard erection.

Like before a moan pops out my mouth but unlike before this one is much more pleasurable.

Shizz this is so much better than masterbating by myself but..... somehow it's not enough. 

"Levi let me see you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Eren you gotta stop rocking your hips into me." 

His voice is nothing but a groaning whisper in my ear but it's enough to almost make me cum. 

"I don't wanna stop it feels so much better when I'm grinding you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Shit I'm so close*

He must really be in tune with my body because he picks up the pace of the strokes.

"Levi, I'm gonna c-" a moan/groan interrupts the word as I erupt with so much pleasure onto his hand.

Damn, that felt so good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After this event my face is as red as a apple with embarrassment and I find that I can't bring myself to look at him.

I'm scared of what I might see but at the same time I really want to see what he looks like. 

In the end curiosity wins

Slowly I pull away from leaning on his shoulder and what I see is so erotic and mind blowing.

He's licking the cum off his fingers so seductively.

When he sees me his face doesn't even change color and he doesn't stop instead he just starts to look me straight in the eyes while doing it. 

"Stop that!" 

I say this but my words contradict what I'm thinking which is for him to not lick his fingers but me instead.

"Naw, know you like watching me like this."

God I want him inside of me, no I need him inside of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When he's done with his tease show, I find that I'm once again erect and really yearning to be touched in a certain area.

"Eren you know I want you right?"

I give him a nod.

Is he kidding!? I more than want him, I'm craving him so much that I  
I'm dripping wet and want to just say fuck it and give into temptation. 

"Eren do you want me?"

I give another nod

*Holy mother of cheese does this guy really have to ask these questions, shizz if doesn't fluff me I'll fluff him.*

"Good I want you to remember this feeling." 

Wait whaaaaaaaaaa does he mean by that is he not going to finish what he started.

My question is answered when he gets off the bed and starts to walk to the door.

"Hold on are you seriously gonna leave me?"

He must hear the pleading in my voice because before he reaches the door he turns around.

"Yes, I'm gonna make you actually want me own your own, I don't want you to want me just because your suppressants wore off, so until then see ya."

I comprehend all he is saying but instead of a jumble of emotions jumbles of questions pop in my head.

"Wait how am I pose to do that when I have no way to contact you!?"

He grins, says I'll be around" and with that said leaves.

It's not until I hear the door shut and I'm alone that I realize that I'm still hard and he left without coming.

Urghhhhhhhh guess I better take care of this first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฅ(๑*д*๑)ฅ!! Yayyyyy somehow made it through this chapter without dying but yea this was one of my first time writing a sexual scene and I didn't wanna get to get to dirty cause I mean not to brag or anything but I have pretty dirty mind ~cough cough~ but anywayyyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Ps I tried to make it longer c;


	5. Chapter 5

*What the fuck just happened!? How could I let it happen!? What was I thinking!?* 

All these questions attack me all at one time once I've finished taking care of "that" and showering.

*Why did my suppressants run off right then? Why couldn't it wait till he left?* 

Through my changing process these type of questions keep ambushing me and not long after a headache comes along with it. 

This causes me to take a aspirin to end the pain but 20 minutes later it still hasn't kicked in.

This makes me come to the conclusion that my thoughts killed the one thing that would probably have allowed me to think clearly. 

'I really wish I could sort through all of this madness with a clear mind but that seems impossible at the moment.' 

So instead of trying to force it I resort to the one thing that will shut them up.

Sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz 

I wake up from the annoying sound in the room and hit the snooze.

It's 6 am, which is the usual time I wake up to go to work on Saturday, but today my body and mind aren't agreeing that I should get up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 minutes laters after staring at the white wall I force myself to get up to go take my suppressant and go to the bathroom to do my usual routine.

Once done with everything I check the time, it's 7:15.

I'm late 

'Well can tell already today is going to be a fabulous day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS MY JOB!!!!  
> (≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> My job has been trying to murder me lately and keep me from writing, I mean I get home and all I can think about is sleep .... and food but yea that's beside the point lol I'm just really sorry and hope you guys haven't given up on me and will continue to go on this journey with me and Levi/Eren u_u 
> 
> (Ps. Sorry for the horrible chapter ;-;)
> 
> (OH YEA BEFORE I FORGET, I'm writing another fanfic called I love you ... I think it's a Haikyuu KageHina story and I'm soooooooooooo excited about it because of two reasons 1. ITS HAIKYUU 2. I feel that it has a lot of potential and you guys will love it. So um if you could check it out and let me know what you think that'd be awesome C:   
> (Oh yea it's yaoi btw!!!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I get to work I'm 30 minutes late and trying to slip through the door without getting caught. 

"Eren why are you just getting here!?"

'Shit, of all the people who had to see me why was it him.' 

"Look Jean I'm sorry for being late but yesterday a lot of stuff happened and it took a toll on me, but look-"

"Save it Eren, it's almost time to open up so go get to work."

Once out of earshot I let out a sigh of relief, any other time he'd chew me out about being late.

"Hey Eren, late again I see."

"Stuff it Sasha"

"Oooooooo someones in a bad mood."

Instead of talking I just give her a eye roll and put on my apron.

'Idiots will be idiots.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It doesn't take long for people to start coming in the shop. Why people come this early I will never understand.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?"

This routine is automatic thing for me so it doesn't hold my attention for long and my mind begins to wonder to the forbidden things against my will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time it's time for me to go on break my mind is utter mush and I'm starving.

'Urghhhhh I really need to get this outta my head.'

*Maybe if I eat I'll feel better*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes into making my way to the café nearby I realize I left my wallet....... On the bench in the staff room.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuck my life.'

"Yo Eren, wait up!!!!"

Out of instinct my body turns at the call of my name and who I see makes me cringe a little. 

It's Ymir 

For a second I contemplate walking away like I don't know her but end up standing my ground just for the pure fact that she can probably buy me lunch if I play my cards right.

"I knew it was you walk past."

'Where'd she even come from?'

"Anyway what are you doing out here Ymir?"

"Oh you know just getting off from work, how about you?"

'Here's my chance.'

"Well I was gonna go get lunch but I kinda can't anymore because I left my wallet at work." 

As soon as I finish explaining my situation my stomach growls and laughter from her soon follows.

"Look I'll buy you lunch but you owe me one."

A frown pops on my face, I hate owning people favors but I guess it's okay if it's her.

So against better judgement I give a okay.

"Great, now let's go get you fed!" She says with a bright smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I end up ordering a grill cheese with a glass of water while she orders just a water.

For a while we wait in silence but after the waiter brings us my order and her water are brought out she ends up breaking it.

"So how are you nowadays? Still single?" 

For a semi second Levi face pops in my head and a feeling of disgust and happiness crawls over me, from the question asked.

"I'm fine and yeah I'm still single."

"That's good and don't worry you'll find them one day, and when you do you'll be happier than you are now."

'Sure about that? All I feel is disgust and hatred.'

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I wouldn't be telling you this if I had no experience myself you know."

"Wait... No way."

"Yup I found them last month and boy am I happy, ever since I found them it's like a piece of me is finally complete."

As she goes on and on I start to question myself and Levi, if I let go of what I've been fighting all these years will I be happy? 

The smile on her face while she tells me about they're experience seems genuine.

'Maybe I could .... Wait no, no, no! What am I thinking!? I'm not going to let this happen, not after that...'

"Um, Ymir as much as I'm enjoying talking to you I gotta go back to work." 

This wasn't a lie but I didn't exactly sign up for this conversation when I wanted lunch.

"Oh wow, yeah I should be heading back home anyway it was nice to see you and Eren stop running away and accept your mate."

'Wait, how'd she even know about....couldn't be talking bout Levi could she?'

"Um yea .... Same to you and I hope you continue to live on happiness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of my shift I'm tired more mentally than physically and just want to get home to sleep.

But apparently life doesn't think the same way I do because soon as I get out the door to leave door I see a angry girl waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys sorry bout the horrible updates a lots happen recently and it made me a little depressed. But yea I'm back on my feet now and ready to roll anyway hope you liked this update and look forward to more Cx
> 
> Ps. I'm writing a new fanfic for fairy tail about Natsu and Gray!!! So for all you Gratsu fans please check it out xD


End file.
